The Stolen Heart
by Silence of the Abyss
Summary: The Keyblade wasn't the only thing Sora stole from Riku on the Destiny Islands. The Journey of a tainted heart and what led him there. SxR
1. hidden love of a desperate heart

Setting

The Destiny Islands before Riku opens the door and lets the heartless in.

Disclaimer

I don't own any KH characters or the plot I just use them in a sad attempt to entertain myself and others

This is my first Fan Fic so don't expect much, cause I don't. And tell me what u think. I don't know what to rate it because I don't know what's in store for later chapters so the rating my change later but for now i'll rate it mature because i feel like it.

Damn it! Why are they always alone together Riku thought from a tree, high above the beach where his two best friends were sitting. I wish for once we could be alone together. Don't get me wrong I love Kairi like a baby sister and would protect her till the end of this world and back, but she always steals him from me. Of course it's not on purpose, she doesn't even know about my feeling for him. He thought pensively for a while on what to do next, but all he could focus on was Sora's beautiful sea-blue eyes and tone body. Damn it! This isn't helping any he thought as he leapt down from his perch and started to walk towards the problem at hand.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said while tossing the drift wood he had collected at Sora and laying besides him on the beach.

"And you're just as lazy as he is, Kairi." Riku said while staring at her slim body and wondering what she has that he doesn't have. It's not fair how much attention he gives her Riku pouted in his head.

"So you noticed." Kairi said interrupting Riku's thoughts

"Okay we'll finish it together," Kairi said with a devious grin, "I'll race you."

"What are you kidding?" Riku said not wanting to get up from his spot besides the boy of his dreams.

"Ready, go." Kairi said in the hopes they wouldn't be able to resist the challenging tone of her voice

Jumping simultaneously at the word go, both Sora and Riku raced to the raft with Kairi far enough behind not to see Riku quickly glance over at Sora. Riku had only two thoughts in mind. One beating Sora and two always protecting his friends even if it means he'll never get to be with his one true love.


	2. confinment of a confused heart

Just for the general publics knowledge and because I really don't want to get sued most of the dialog came from the actual game. I added a few words and lines. All the descriptions and emotion are my own. And a few of the action came directly from the game as well. I'll include a complete list as well as the credit that is deserved in my next chapter. I know, no one wants to read it, but it might be cool to see the finer details of the game you missed and I picked up on. So I'm sorry to all the creators of the game for now but I promise tomorrow you'll get your well deserved credit.

k this one's a bit longer and I'm sorry for the delay but i had writers block until 11:00 and then i couldn't put down my pen.So I quickly typed it in for u all I hope u read it. I liked it even more than the first one. And i know it seem like I strayed from the path but in time u will see i've just started my complicated plot, besides what fun would it be if everything just happened the way I said in the summary don't worry though i promise SxR.

* * *

It was sun set now, and they all relaxed watching the colors paint a picture in the sky.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora said not entirely thinking of Kairi's home. Actually he was thinking of Kairi and every feeling he had ever had for her. If only she knew how I feel Sora thought in the back of his mind only mildly paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here." Riku said nonchalantly

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora said a little more worried and his head less in the clouds.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said as though nothing in the world matter more to him than the now disappearing sun.

"So suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi said, now really wondering what was going on in Riku's head

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's Just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a little piece of something much greater, so we could just as easily end up somewhere else, right?" Riku said so softly that it was more to him self them his friends who sat upon the tree that lay vertically besides him.

"I don't know." Said for a lying down on the tree trunk to get in a more comfortable position the new rant Riku was surely about to get off on.

"Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go!"

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" Kairi said trying to be sarcastic but her tone was lost in translation to the day-dreaming boys.

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks Kairi." Riku said not catching the sarcasm and taking it as a complement.

"You're welcome…" Kairi said with hesitation deciding not to bring up the mistake.

"We probably should get home now our parents will be worried." Kairi said glad to change the subject.

In a silent agreement they all started across the bridge.

"Sora." Riku called so that only he would hear and not Kairi who was now at the end of the bridge.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked as nonchalantly as possible

"A paopu fruit……" Sora asked only to be interrupted

"If two people share one their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives not matter what." Riku said as if hinting to a meaning Sora just couldn't figure out

"What are you talking…." Sora said interrupted now by Riku's laughter.

That's Just like Riku, one minute he's a poetic philosopher and the next he's the biggest Jackass on the face of the earth. He drives me crazy thought Sora as he threw the fruit in the water and ran to catch up with his two friends.


	3. credit outlines stuff taken from game

**_The Chapter of Credit_**

**_Any part of a Quote that is underlined is directly from the game and any actions underlined are also from the directly from thegame. If u'd like to look up who did what look in your game packet I'm not u'r bitch. LOL _**

Damn it! Why are they always alone together Riku thought from a tree, high above the beach where his two best friends were sitting. I wish for once we could be alone together. Don't get me wrong I love Kairi like a baby sister and would protect her till the end of this world and back, but she always steals him from me. Of course it's not on purpose, she doesn't even know about my feeling for him. He thought pensively for a while on what to do next, but all he could focus on was Sora's beautiful sea-blue eyes and tone body. Damn it! This isn't helping any he thought as he leapt down from his perch and started to walk towards the problem at hand.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said while tossing the drift wood he had collected at Sora and laying besides him on the beach.

"And you're just as lazy as he is, Kairi." Riku said while staring at her slim body and wondering what she has that he doesn't have. It's not fair how much attention he gives her Riku pouted in his head.

"So you noticed." Kairi said interrupting Riku's thoughts

"Okay we'll finish it together," Kairi said with a devious grin, "I'll race you."

"What are you kidding?" Riku said not wanting to get up from his spot besides the boy of his dreams.

"Ready, go." Kairi said in the hopes they wouldn't be able to resist the challenging tone of her voice

Jumping simultaneously at the word go, both Sora and Riku raced to the raft with Kairi far enough behind not to see Riku quickly glance over at Sora. Riku had only two thoughts in mind. One beating Sora and two always protecting his friends even if it means he'll never get to be with his one true love.

* * *

It was sun set now, and they all relaxed watching the colors paint a picture in the sky.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora said not entirely thinking of Kairi's home. Actually he was thinking of Kairi and every feeling he had ever had for her. If only she knew how I feel Sora thought in the back of his mind only mildly paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here." Riku said nonchalantly

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora said a little more worried and his head less in the clouds.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said as though nothing in the world matter more to him than the now disappearing sun.

"So suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi said, now really wondering what was going on in Riku's head

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's Just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a little piece of something much greater, so we could just as easily end up somewhere else, right?" Riku said so softly that it was more to him self them his friends who sat upon the tree that lay vertically besides him.

"I don't know." Said for a lying down on the tree trunk to get in a more comfortable position the new rant Riku was surely about to get off on.

"Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go!" Riku said as if that were to convince them that going would be the best corse of action

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" Kairi said trying to be sarcastic but her tone was lost in translation to the day-dreaming boys.

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks Kairi." Riku said not catching the sarcasm and taking it as a complement.

"You're welcome…" Kairi said with hesitation deciding not to bring up the mistake.

"We probably should get home now our parents will be worried." Kairi said glad to change the subject.

In a silent agreement they all started across the bridge.

"Sora." Riku called so that only he would hear and not Kairi who was now at the end of the bridge.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked as nonchalantly as possible

"A paopu fruit……" Sora asked only to be interrupted

"If two people share one their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives not matter what." Riku said as if hinting to a meaning Sora just couldn't figure out

"What are you talking…." Sora said interrupted now by Riku's laughter.

That's Just like Riku, one minute he's a poetic philosopher and the next he's the biggest Jackass on the face of the earth. He drives me crazy thought Sora as he threw the fruit in the water and ran to catch up with his two friends.


	4. unsolve absence

Okay I'm sorry it's short but I don't know what i want to do for this next part. I totally have some of the coolest ideas though. i'm sorry for lack of game in any of this chapter I promise tommarow when i figure out what i want to do and make a longer ch with game dialog. I know i'm probably really screwing this up. sorry. but any advise is wanted and needed. anyways tommarow's chapter is going to take place on the beach before the heartless with all of the characters i promise.

* * *

Riku was now at home curled up in a ball on his bed. His head lay on his tear-filled pillow and his knees nearly touching his chest. Why am I so stupid? Sora would never share a paopu fruit with me he thought as he rubbed his tear swollen eyes across his pillow. The only person he'd want to share it with is Kairi. I should never have brought it up. How can he torture me so? I know it's my own fault though I never express my feeling to him how is he suppose to know. Riku fell asleep only to be tortured more by his dreams of Sora.

Riku woke to a bright beam of sunlight shining through his bedroom window. Damn it must be nearly noon Riku though as he walked in the bathroom making sure his red puffy eyes from the last night had vanished, before slowly making his way down stairs to the kitchen. He knew that the open picture album on the kitchen table meant his mom had had as bad as a night as him. He approached the album slowly; staring at the picture of his dad and after a couple of moment shut the album and storing it in its regular place in the closet. His dad plagued his mom like Sora plagued him, but at least Sora was still around. That was more than he could say for his good for nothing dad. Riku knew he really couldn't blame his dad because he had never known him. His mom always use to tell him how much his dad loved him and how he would hold Riku every second he got but if all that were true then how could he leave him and his mom alone for thirteen years. It not as though he really left. It more like he just disappeared one day. Maybe that's why I'm so dead set on going to new world maybe it's just a way for me to find out if my father's out there somewhere. Riku decided to put his thought of his dad aside and left to go help Sora a Kairi with the raft.


	5. Race of Confused Emotions

Note from the Author:

Sorry for the wait. I got a writer's block then I lost hope all together and forgot about it. Today I went through my folders and found it and finished the chapter so I hope it's ok. Review even if it's bad I don't care.

Race of Confused Emotions

What was he talking about last night? Sora though while walking towards Kairi does he know how I feel for her.

"Hey Sora, have you seen Riku?" Kairi asked interrupting Sora's confused thought

"No. Why?" Sora said not knowing whether to be concerned or jealous

"He hasn't shown up yet and you know how he's always so determined to get the raft done. I'm just worried. Will you go fine him?" Kairi asked

"Sure." Said Sora now thinking he should be jealous

All she ever talks about is Riku. Why can't she ever care that way about me?

Sora Walked around the island searching for Riku and finally finding him by the obstacle course.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora

"Do you want to race?" Riku asked after a moment of silence

"Sure." Said Sora

"Then whoever wins gets to give Kairi a paopu fruit." Riku said

"Ah" Sora said confused

"Kairi do will you judge the race?"

"Sure" Kairi Said not hearing the stakes of this seemingly innocent race.

"Ready……., Set……., Go" Kairi exclaim as both boys lunge forward.

Riku being the faster of the two pulled ahead from the start. As they raced over the bridge Sora pulled ahead until a weak portion of the bridge broke and Sora nearly fell through. Riku took this opportunity to get a huge lead sliding down the over rope slide. Sora ran knowing his defeat was near and that he would never be able to win Kairi's heart. Riku finished up the race with Sora far behind.

"Okay that's enough fooling around we have more raft building to do. So let's get to work." Said Kairi with authority as she started towards the beach

"Don't worry I was just kidding." Said Riku after Kairi was out of earshot.

Sora stood there mouth wide open in confused as Riku started to walk away. Then suddenly Sora had a shot of a different emotion. This emotion was one Sora had been getting for a while but about a different person.

"Hurry up, Sora, let's go help Riku." Said Riku with a grin

Sora followed Riku still pondering the confused emotions that coursed through him at the moment.


End file.
